


What's best for Jas

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance, about the one that got away, just shane's inner monogue, not much dialogue, shane is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane takes the day off to spend Jas' birthday with her like every year, only this year, he's distracted by his feelings for a certain farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's best for Jas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever so please forgive me if it's not any good. I haven't really written anything in three years but I was just so inspired by stardew valley love and I can't wait til Shane is finally eligible!

It was the fourth of summer, and of course, like on every year, Shane took the day off in order to spend time with Jas. Every year would usually be the same, they’d start the day with Shane giving her her birthday present, which would usually be a new doll or something, they would then go to the playground and play by the fountain, where they would usually be joined by Vincent, who would bring her something like plum pudding, then they would go home before six o’clock to play with Jas’ dolls and have pizza and pink cake for dinner. This year however, was slightly different. It hadn’t just been the three of them this year, because this year, Jas invited the new farmer to join them.  
The farmer had been living in Pelican town for a little over a year now, and Jas had obviously taken a liking to them. Shane was rarely able to spend time with Jas because of his schedule, but whenever he could see her she would go on and on about how the new farmer was so nice to her and how “they were different from most gown-ups”. He was just glad that Jas was happy and that someone was looking out for her.  
Shane watched as the three figures ran around the playground, how happy Jas looked, but Shane also couldn’t help but notice the farmer. At first, Shane was wary of them, Shane didn’t like new people, he barely even spoke to the people in town, so Shane wasn’t very comfortable with some stranger going up to him as if they were old friends. Eventually however, after a lot of effort on the farmer’s part, Shane began warming up to them and they were able to become proper friends, even sharing a drink that night outside the ranch.  
“Come play with us Shane!” Shane was brought out of his thoughts by Jas calling out to him. He was then met with a dazzling smile from the farmer and Shane tried hard to hide his blush. Of course Shane would start having feelings for the farmer, who wouldn’t? They were amazing. They worked hard, and tried their best to be kind to everyone. By this time everyone in town loved them and Shane wasn’t any different, but of course he would never admit that.  
He still remembered the day the farmer tried to give him that bouquet. Shane was surprised, that’s for sure. You’d think all the rude things he’s said to them would put them off, but the farmer came up to him with the bouquet anyway. The farmer had waited for them outside the ranch again, it was close to midnight, and the only thing lighting the way was the farmer’s glow ring. The farmer went to him red-faced and was at a loss for words, so they just shoved the bouquet in Shane’s face. At first, Shane thought it was some cruel joke to play with his emotions. He remembered how fast his heart was beating and how much it hurt that the farmer would do something like this, but he didn’t want the farmer to know about his feelings so all he did was laugh it off. But then he saw the seriousness in the farmer’s eyes and knew that this wasn’t a joke. For a minute he saw how happy they could be, how they could have more nights like the one before, how they could take care of chickens together, how they could have a life together, even if he is kind of a mess, but then he remembered Jas. There was no one in the world more important to him than Jas, and he wouldn’t want to do anything that could make her unhappy. He barely had enough time for her as it is, and being in a relationship won’t help things at all. And Jas loves the farmer, what would happen if he and the farmer got in a fight or broke up? How would Jas feel about that? No, the best thing for Jas is just to reject the farmer, even if it meant the farmer moving on from him, or worse, hating him, he had to do what was best for Jas. So he rejected them, saying that he didn’t feel the same way, and seeing the look in the farmer’s face nearly killed him. But luckily, the farmer was able to take it well enough to stay friends with him.  
Shane got up and walked to his goddaughter and her friends to join them for the game they were currently playing. “Okay, Shane’s ‘it’ since he was the last one to join!” And they spent the rest of the afternoon playing, and having the time of their lives.  
Before long, it was getting close to dark, and it was almost time for the kids to be home. A tall figure approached them and Shane realised it was Vincent’s brother, Sam, there to pick him up. He smiled and greeted them happily, and greeted Jas a happy birthday, but he seemed extra happy to see the farmer. Shane noticed that the two had been spending more time together, and he felt a stab of jealousy because of it, but pushed the feelings aside. Shane knew he had his chance, and now the farmer caught someone else’s eye, and he probably wouldn’t reject a bouquet from them. Shane watched as Sam offered to walk them home, and maybe grab something to eat at the Saloon after they dropped Vincent off. The farmer happily agreed and said their goodbyes after greeting Jas happy birthday one more time. Shane knew this was for the best, it’s what was best for the farmer, and what was best for Jas.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, thanks for reading and sorry if you didn't like it.


End file.
